HuPC01/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC01_-_Hana_side_view.png|Hana's first appearance HuPC01-Hana before cutting her bangs.png|Hana before her short bangs HuPC01_-_Hana's_eyes.png|Hana's both eyes shown HuPC01-Hana messed up cutting her bangs.png|Hana messed up cutting her bangs HuPC01_-_Hana's_short_bangs.png|Hana's short bangs HuPC01-Nono parents.png|Hana's parents HuPC01-Kotori called Hana childish.png|Kotori called Hana childish HuPC01-Hana Sumire hug.png|Hana and Sumire hug HuPC01-Hana cheers on her mom.png|Hana cheers on her mom HuPC01-Nono home outside.png|Hana's house HuPC01-Granny and baseball.png|An old lady is about to be hit by a baseball HuPC01-Hana protects granny from baseball.png|Hana protects her HuPC01-The baseball stopped.png|The baseball mysteriously stopped HuPC01-Hana offers to help granny.png|Hana offers to help the old lady HuPC01-Hana's new school.png|Hana's new school HuPC01-Hana's new class.png|Hana's new class HuPC01-Hana's new classmates.png|Hana's new classmates HuPC01-Saaya in class.png|Saaya is in Hana's class HuPC01-Hana tripped.png|Hana tripped HuPC01-Hana introduces herself.png|Hana introduces herself HuPC01-Teacher asks Hana to see him after class.png|The teacher asks Hana to see him after class HuPC01-Homare appears.png|Homare walking down the hallway HuPC01-Hana hides her forehead from Homare.png|Hana hides her forehead from Homare HuPC01-Homare Saaya on school rooftop.png|Homare and Saaya on the school rooftop HuPC01-Shooting star hagyu.png|A mysterious shooting star crying "Hagyu~" HuPC01-Saaya introduces herself.png|Saaya introduces herself HuPC01-Homare tells Hana her bangs look stylish.png|Homare tells Hana her bangs look stylish HuPC01-Hana thanks Homare.png|Hana thanks Homare HuPC01-Kuraiasu Company outside.png|The Criasu Company building HuPC01-Kuraiasu Company inside.png|Inside Criasu Company HuPC01-Charaleet is eager to take the job.png|Charaleet is eager to go look for the Mirai Crystal HuPC01-Risutoru offers Charaleet's sheet for approval.png|Listol offers Charaleet's proposal for approval HuPC01-Boss spits out a stamp.png|President Kurai spits out a stamp HuPC01-Charaleet's sheet stamped.png|Charaleet's proposal is approved HuPC01-Hana can do and become anything.png|Hana says she can do anything and become anything HuPC01-Hugtan comet.png|Hugtan appears, flying down to Hana's house HuPC01-Hana tries to catch Hugtan.png|Hana tries to catch Hugtan HuPC01-Hana caught Hugtan.png|Hana caught Hugtan HuPC01-Hana surprised to see a baby.png|Hana is surprised to see a baby HuPC01-Hugtan greets Hana.png|Hugtan greets Hana HuPC01-Hana overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness.png|Hana is overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC01-Hana cuddles Hugtan.png|Hana cuddles Hugtan HuPC01-Harry likes Hugtan's name.png|Harry likes the name "Hugtan" HuPC01-Hana thinks Harry is a mouse.png|Hana thinks Harry is a mouse HuPC01-Harry introduces himself.png|Harry introduces himself HuPC01-Hana asks why Harry just barged in.png|Hana wants to know why Harry just barged in HuPC01-Hugtan starts to cry.png|Hugtan starts to cry HuPC01-Harry sniffs to check if Hugtan's diaper needs changed.png|Harry sniffs to check if Hugtan's diaper needs changed HuPC01-Hana doesn't have milk for Hugtan.png|Hana doesn't have milk for Hugtan HuPC01-Hugtan drinking milk.png|Hugtan drinking milk HuPC01-Hana thinks she can't take care of a baby.png|Hana thinks she can't take care of a baby HuPC01-Harry disappointed with Hana.png|Harry is disappointed with Hana HuPC01-Kotori asks why Hana is so noisy.png|Kotori asks why Hana is so noisy HuPC01-Hana says she was dancing.png|Hana says she was dancing HuPC01-Harry Hugtan have disappeared.png|Harry and Hugtan have disappeared HuPC01-Saaya sits down next to Hana.png|Saaya sits down next to Hana HuPC01-Saaya thinks Hana is great.png|Saaya thinks Hana is great HuPC01-Hugtan in Harry's suitcase.png|Harry carting Hugtan around in his suitcase HuPC01-Hugtan sees the school.png|Hugtan sees the school.. HuPC01-The school is full of asupawawa.png|..which is full of Tomorrow Powerer HuPC01-Charaleet appears.png|Charaleet appears HuPC01-Charaleet can't find any togepawawa at the school.png|Charaleet can't find any Prickly Powerer at the school HuPC01-Fumito complaining about Uchifuji-sensei.png|Fumito complains about Uchifuji-sensei HuPC01-Charaleet's scanner reacts to Fumito.png|Charaleet's scanner reacts to Fumito HuPC01-Togepawawa overwhelms the students.png|Prickly Powerer overwhelms the students HuPC01-Saaya Hana check on their classmates.png|Saaya and Hana check on their classmates HuPC01-Charaleet making an Oshimaida.png|Charaleet creates an Oshimaida HuPC01-Charaleet uses the school's clock tower for an Oshimaida.png|Charaleet uses the school's clock tower for an Oshimaida HuPC01 Oshimaidā.png|This episode's Oshimaida HuPC01-Saaya runs away with her classmates while Hana spots Hugtan.png|Hana spots Hugtan while Saaya runs away with her classmates HuPC01-Hugtan angry at the Oshimaida.png|Hugtan is angry at the Oshimaida HuPC01-Oshimaida about to stomp on Hugtan.png|The Oshimaida about to stomp on Hugtan HuPC01-Hugtan Harry are safe.png|Hugtan and Harry are safe HuPC01-Hana guarding Hugtan Harry.png|Hana guards Hugtan and Harry HuPC01-Hana doesn't want to run away.png|Hana doesn't want to run away HuPC01-Hana asupawawa reaction.png|The Tomorrow Powerer reacts to Hana's feelings HuPC01-Oshimaida Charaleet pushed back by asupawawa.png|The Oshimaida and Charaleet are pushed back by the Tomorrow Powerer HuPC01-Hana ready to transform.png|Hana ready to transform HuPC-Heart Kiratto-Yell-CureYellPose.png|Cure Yell's transformation pose HuPC01-Cure Yell appears.png|Cure Yell appears HuPC01-Harry Hugtan surprised to see Hana transformed into Yell.png|Harry and Hugtan are surprised to see Hana transformed into Yell HuPC01-Yell is surprised with her transformation.png|Yell is surprised with her transformation HuPC01-Charaleet surprised to see a new Precure.png|Charaleet is surprised to see another Cure HuPC01-Yell about to block the Oshimaida's punch.png|Yell about to block the Oshimaida's punch HuPC01-Oshimaida angry.png|The Oshimaida gets angry HuPC01-Yell stopped both punches.png|Yell stopped both punches HuPC01-Yell throwing the Oshimaida.png|Yell throws the Oshimaida HuPC01-Oshimaida hit with Heart For You.png|The Oshimaida is hit with Heart For You! HuPC01-Oshimaida is going to resign.png|The Oshimaida offers its resignation HuPC01-Fumito wonders if it was a dream.png|Fumito wonders if it was a dream HuPC01-Cupoon appears.png|The Cupoon appears HuPC01-Yell feeding Hugtan asupawawa.png|Yell uses the spoon to feed Hugtan Tomorrow Powerer HuPC01-Hugtan Yell hug.png|Hugtan and Yell hug HuPC01-End card.png|End card: the codeword to get the special DVD of episode 1 is "Hugtan" Wallpapers wall_hug_01_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC01.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Gallery